Visions Of Zenon
by YellowRoseOfTexas
Summary: Crossover with Disney Channel Original Series, "That's So Raven"


Author: YellowRoseOfTexas   
Category: Zenon   
Rating: PG   
Set: Before "Zenon the Zequel"   
Crossover: With Disney Channel's original series, "That's So Raven"   
Author's Note: There is not a "That's So Raven" category, so I have placed the story here in this category where it fits in just as well. Just so you know, I've never written Raven fiction OR Zenon fiction. I'll do my best. 

* * *

"Zenon, get a move on!" Zenon's BF, Nebula, beckoned her to the corridor. 

"Coming!" Zenon Karr finished up the last of the tiny knots in her hair, tying it off with a silver piece of tubbing she had found in the discard bin. That was where she and Nebula were headed off to today. The discard bin of their home onboard the WynCom space station was what the Goodwill store was to kids on Earth. 

Zenon had been to Earth once not too long ago. After being literally grounded, she was forced to leave the place that she had called home since she was five years old. It wasn't as bad as she had once imagined. Her Aunt Judy had tried the best way she knew how to help Zenon adjust to the chance. But it was the friends she made during her stay, particularly a cute guy named Greg, who really made Zenon feel like she had a home away from home. 

She didn't stay on Earth for long though. Once she figured out that the inky Mr. Wyndam who owned the WynCom spacestation and his even inkier assistant, Lutz had plans to destroy her beloved space stay, she knew she needed to get back home to save her friends and family. Zenon caught a flight back home with her favorite band, Microbe, and stopped Wyndam from doing major damage to the space stay. 

It had been a few months since Zenon became a hero. It seemed like it had been a dream. Now things were beginning to be normal again. Except that Zenon was no longer thought of as a troublemaker by the adults on the space stay. That was the greatest perk to being a hero... 

"Stellanarious, Zee!" 

"You like?" Zenon grinned as Nebula admired her hairdo. "Courtesy of the discard bin." 

"Well, let's rocket over there before the good stuff is gone!" 

* * *

"What are you seeing, Rae?" Eddie was watching his best friend closely. The conversation they had been having next to their lockers was interrupted by Raven getting what Eddie liked to call her Vision Look. A stunned expression had crossed Raven's face, and she was staring off into space. It was unmistakably another one of Raven's vision. 

Raven Baxter was different than other girls; she was psychic. She regularly had visions of the near-future that were usually pretty vague. It always drove Eddie, Raven, and their other best friend, Chelsea crazy trying to figure out what the latest vision really meant. 

"Was it a good vision or a bad vision?" Speaking of Chelsea, she approached as Raven came back to the present. Unfortunately, Chelsea had seemed to have forgotten where she was standing. Which was right in the middle of the crowded halls at school. 

Raven glared at Chelsea. "I have _great_ vision, Chels. Twenty-twenty, in fact." 

This was said for the benefit of her classmates. Serena, the editor of the school paper was standing nearby with another girl named Nikki. Neither of the two girls were friends of Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea. Once Serena had almost found out about Raven's secret visions of the future, and she had tried to expose Raven to the entire school. Nikki was another story. She had a posse of girls who followed her around with hair spray cans to make sure that Nikki never looked less than perfect. Right now, her posse stood silently behind Nikki and smiled as Serena interviewed her about being elected as Queen of the Winter Festival. 

Nikki abruptly turned away from Serena to face Raven and her friends. 

"Do you three mind?" She snapped. "We're trying to do a very important interview. All of your loser babble is making it hard for me to concentrate." 

"Ahem," Chelsea coughed. "_Hater._" She coughed again. Raven snickered, and Eddie tried to hide a smile. 

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Just go somewhere else, okay?" 

Raven and Chelsea exchanged looks. "Hater. More." 

Nikki angrily snapped her fingers at them. One of her so-called hair spray girls misinterpreted the snap as a command to spray Nikki's blonde locks. Raven and Chelsea got a big laugh as they walked away, seeing Nikki choke on a cloud hair spray while trying to yell a comeback at them. 

"Okay, now tell us what you saw," Eddie said, as they rounded the corner and found a deserted area of the hallway where they could talk privately. 

"Am I gonna break another nail?" Chelsea looked genuinely worried about that possibility. Last time, her precious pinky nail had been the casualty in Raven's vision. 

"No, you guys," Raven leaned against the locker, her brow furrowed in confusion as she went over the vision in her mind. 

"This vision was sort of different." 


End file.
